The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A management controller may introduce many hardware and software services. Testing all of these hardware and software services on the management controller requires several different tools to be properly configured in order to perform the tests. However, there are different types of management controllers, and each management controller may include different types of platforms and services. Thus, the testing tools available may not be subject to all types of management controllers.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.